


You Can't Fall in Love over a Weekend

by waitingforwonhui



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smooching, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Vacation, Vacation, jinhyuk finds a cutie in the hotel restaurant, they hit it off, wooseok is forced to take a weekend off of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: Wooseok doesn't know how his friends managed to convince him to take time off of work and go on a weekend trip with them.Jinhyuk finds a cutie in the almost empty hotel restaurant and just can't miss the opportunity to introduce himself.(WeiShin meet on vacation. Basically.)
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 33
Kudos: 133





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this comeback happened... the idea just wouldn't let me go and it just goes with WeiShin so well.

Wooseok doesn't know how it happened. No matter how much he tries to retrace his steps and the events that lead up to this little weekend trip, he really doesn't know how his friends actually managed to convince him to take a whole weekend - including Friday! - off of work and spend it off the grid in Busan.

Admittedly, Busan is far from being off the grid but when your stupid friends take away your phone and don't let you bring your laptop in the first place because they don't believe you that you won't use it to just do work all weekend, you start feeling like you're completely cut off from civilisation.

Out of protest, Wooseok refuses to go to the beach with them - secretly hoping that would make them give him back his phone - and instead insists on spending the first afternoon of his little weekend trip in the hotel. He will absolutely deny any accusations of his behaviour being childish. It's his friends who are being childish, he is just responding in an appropriate manner.

For better or for worse, this is how he finds himself in the hotel restaurant staring out of the window with a book in his hands. He doesn't mind being alone and he really doesn't care for the beach but after an hour or so, he does start to get incredibly bored and thoughts of the workload that is probably stacking up on his desk in Seoul start flashing before his eyes.

"Is this seat free?"

Wooseok looks up at the man who just asked the question. He's tall - like, _really tall_ \- and he has his gaze fixated on Wooseok with a wide smile spreading the corners of his lips. The stranger has one hand on the back of the chair across from him ready to pull it out any minute and sit himself down at Wooseok's table.

Wooseok blinks at him a couple of times before he answers. "Yes, but so is pretty much any other seat in here."

He lets his eyes roam around the restaurant. There are barely any other guests apart from an elderly couple in a corner of the dining area and a middle-aged man sitting at the bar.

"I know," the stranger chuckles. "But unfortunately, the other seats don't come with such great company."

Wooseok almost snorts at how blatantly this man flirts with him. Before he knows it, however, the other sits down right in front of him and orders a drink for himself - not without asking Wooseok if he'd like anything. He doesn't.

"So, what makes you think I'm great company?"

"Well, if you allow me to take a couple of minutes of your time," the stranger says with an alarmingly charming smile. "I will be the judge of that."

"How much can you really figure out in a couple of minutes?" Wooseok says and catches himself moving just a little more elegantly, just a tad more like he is there to impress someone. The way he'd carry himself in front of a client or a prospect in order to seduce them into a great deal for his own company. He's not quite sure what kind of deal he's hoping to get out of the handsome stranger sitting across from him.

It's not like him to be this way. It's really not like Wooseok to be talking to handsome strangers at all. He doesn't even remember the last time he had a drink or anything with someone who was not either a client, colleague or friend of his. He wouldn't let anyone sit at his table if they just appeared like that out of nowhere. He wants to blame it on the boredom and the lack of technology but he lets it happen and he finds himself intrigued.

"I have the whole day," the stranger answers. "I just didn't want to assume that you do too."

"I do-- actually, I have the whole weekend," Wooseok says and immediately curses himself internally for the way that just came out.

"Oh, okay, wow... you don't even know my name but you already want to spend the whole weekend with me?" The tall male jokes. "I must have really improved my first impressions game."

"It's not what I meant," Wooseok states a little embarrassingly.

The other male chuckles. "I know, I know. I'm just kidding. I'm Jinhyuk, by the way."

"Wooseok."

"Nice to meet you, Wooseok."

Jinhyuk shifts a little in his seat but doesn't take his eyes off of Wooseok's face even for a second. "So, Wooseok, is this a work trip or how come you're spending a whole weekend on your own in Busan?"

"Actually, it's an anti-work trip," Wooseok answers while tucking his book away to the side between the chair and his thigh. "And I'm not alone, I'm here with friends."

"What's an anti-work trip?" Jinhyuk inquires with a questioning frown.

"Apparently, my friends think I work way too much," Wooseok sighs. "So, they dragged me here... I'm not even allowed to have my phone."

He slightly shakes his head in annoyance remembering how Minsoo pushed him down on the bed face first and held him in place for Changhyun to remove Wooseok's phone from his hands and throw it to Sooil who ran off with it and hid it who knows where. No amount of threats and protest would make them spill out where they hid it, so Wooseok took off with a book and his wallet and has been sitting in the hotel's restaurant ever since.

"Where are they now?" Jinhyuk asks in curiosity.

"Probably on the beach but you never know with them."

"How come you are not with them?"

Wooseok doesn't want to say that the main reason why he isn't with his friends right now is out of sheer protest. It makes him sound immature and stupid, so he settles for a different - but equally true - answer. "I don't want to get sunburned."

Jinhyuk chuckles at that and Wooseok would think it's much more annoying if the stranger wasn't so damn handsome.

"Have you heard of SPF?" Jinhyuk adds with a grin.

"Ha ha," the other male rolls his eyes at him. "I just didn't want to go."

"Fair enough," Jinhyuk concludes lifting his hands up in defeat. "So, do you think they're right?"

"Hm?"

"About you working too much," Jinhyuk elaborates. "Do you think your friends are right?"

"Well, I don't think they're wrong from their point of view," Wooseok starts and takes a moment to think. "But I like work. I enjoy myself the most when I'm working and I definitely don't think I'm overworked or anything. I think they're worried for no reason but I realise what it looks like from the outside."

"I know what you mean," the taller male says after some contemplation. "You love what you do, so it doesn't feel like work to you but for other people it might sometimes look like you're just always on the grind, never catching a break. It might look exhausting."

"Exactly," Wooseok almost shouts out of excitement to be validated for once. He gets criticised for his work schedule so much that it just feels incredibly nice to have someone agree with him.

"But it's important to have fun from time to time as well," Jinhyuk adds.

"I do have fun," Wooseok defends.

"I mean, outside of work," the other smiles at him and takes a sip from his drink. "The thing is that time passes so fast when you enjoy your work. Suddenly, you find yourself six months into the year and you look back and you don't even have one fun memory to cherish."

"You sound like you're talking from experience."

"Well, yeah, that was pretty much me last year," Jinhyuk starts. "I quit my job in February of last year and was determined to make it on my own as a freelance copywriter. So, you know, I put everything into it and just like you, I never felt like I was actually overworking. I felt good. But then suddenly, it was Christmas and I was sitting there with my family and I realised that I hadn't seen most of them in months. They all had so many things to tell me of what they did during the year and all I had to look back on was one copywriting job after another."

Jinhyuk makes a face as he takes another sip from his drink. "Anyway, I made a lot of money that year and of course, I felt ecstatic whenever I landed a job but those were not really actual valuable memories. I felt a little empty at that time, so I decided to do it differently this year and to work while I'm travelling the world."

Something in Jinhyuk's story hits home for Wooseok. He can't quite put his finger on it but he takes a mental note to think about it and possibly reevaluate some of his own choices later.

"And travelling the world brought you to Busan?" He asks out of curiosity.

Jinhyuk laughs. "Yes and no. It was not part of my travel plans in the beginning but more of a last-minute escape plan."

"What does that mean?"

"I've been in Europe for the past five months or so and just came back to Seoul for my own birthday because my mother insisted on seeing me on that day and I just couldn't break her heart," Jinhyuk puts a hand on his own chest as he finishes his sentence. "But I never realised how many family members I have that apparently care about me enough to come to see me. So, they kept coming and every day, there were more and more people coming to our house. I didn't have the heart to tell them to just leave me alone, so I told them that I had planned to spend some time in Busan anyway and just took a random train here the next day and here I am now. I've been here for 4 days already."

Wooseok can't help but laugh at the other's story. "So, why are you not out there having fun then?"

"Who says I'm not having fun right here talking to you?" Jinhyuk smirks. "Besides, I got the sunburn of the century in Italy last month. I'm kinda scared to do anything outside before it's at least 4 pm."

"Have you never heard of SPF?" Wooseok teases with a playful smile on his face.

"Touché," Jinhyuk exclaims while pointing a finger at him. "But I am traumatised, you, however, look like you haven't seen the sun in a decade."

"Well, I have been mainly locked up in an office for the past half a year," Wooseok shrugs. "But I don't think I look very good with a tan anyway."

"I don't believe that," Jinhyuk argues. "You seem like the type of person who'd look good with anything."

Wooseok exhales a laugh. "Subtle," he says sarcastically.

"I tried," Jinhyuk says sheepishly scratching an eyebrow with his thumb. "Look, I know this might seem a little forward but I feel really comfortable talking to you and I'm travelling solo, so... what do you think are my chances of taking you out for dinner tonight?"

"That is indeed very forward," Wooseok responds quite unable to stop the grin that is about to form on his face.

"Unless, of course, you've made plans with your friends already," Jinhyuk suddenly adds a little nervously. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No, I don't have any plans for tonight," Wooseok enjoys the flustered look on Jinhyuk's face more than he wants to admit.

"So?" Jinhyuk asks expectantly.

Wooseok wants to say 'no'. All of his usual instincts urge him to decline the dinner invitation. Politely, but firmly. He doesn't do dates. He doesn't have the time or the patience to commit to something like that. He doesn't have the interest in meeting anyone who would require him to spend time off of work. Wooseok is really not looking for anything like that.

But as much as he wants to deny it, a part of him feels good about being pursued by a stranger. Especially, by a stranger as charming and attractive as Jinhyuk. They do seem to hit it off, even Wooseok has to admit that and he feels just as comfortable talking to the other.

Perhaps it's the fact that they're in a completely different place right now, far out of Wooseok's comfort zone. Perhaps it's the knowledge that he probably won't see Jinhyuk after this weekend anyway, so it doesn't really affect his everyday life back in Seoul. Perhaps it's that, despite all of his usual instincts, his gut just really wants to say 'yes' for whatever reason and he hears himself exclaim, "Sure, why not? You can take me out for dinner tonight."

About half an hour later, Wooseok returns to the suite he shares with his three friends. He agrees to meet Jinhyuk down in the lobby at 6 pm, so that leaves him a little bit over an hour to get ready for their dinner date.

He's relieved that his friends are not in the room at the time because knowing them he fears they would somehow manage to force themselves into the outing as well and Jinhyuk would be taking out four guys to dinner, instead of just Wooseok.

He decides to take a shower and spends way too much time styling his hair afterwards. He really doesn't understand the urge to look his absolute best at this date tonight but he finds himself putting on BB cream and even some eye-shadow just to accentuate his lashline. When he's done, he steps away from the mirror and inspects himself. He hasn't looked like this in a very long time. Probably not since college. Weird what a day of forced vacation can do to a man.

Before he makes his way down to the lobby, Wooseok quickly scribbles a note for his friends just in case they start to worry about him, even though, he assumes that they're probably already partying somewhere and have probably forgotten that he even came here with them.

_I'm out for dinner, assholes. I would text you where and what but since you stole my phone, this is all you get. -- Wooseok_

When he gets out of the elevator, Jinhyuk is already in the lobby sitting on a couch near the reception. He looks up when the elevator doors open with a ding and the already familiar smile spreads on his face to welcome Wooseok.

The smaller male can tell that Jinhyuk is looking him up and down but he doesn't mind because, frankly, he's doing the same. Jinhyuk is wearing a simple, white button-up shirt and dark jeans. It's nothing special, nothing extravagant but for some reason, Wooseok finds him even more attractive than when they met a couple of hours ago.

"Wow," Jinhyuk exclaims and gets up from the couch. "What the hell?"

Wooseok chuckles when he reaches him. "What?"

"You looks so good," the taller male elaborates. "Like, _so good_."

"Thanks," Wooseok can feel his cheeks heat up. "You're not looking too shabby yourself."

Jinhyuk grins widely before he speaks. "Well, shall we? I've made a reservation at an up-and-coming restaurant right on the beach so that the two of us can get our fair share of beach time without having to worry about getting sunburned."

"Sounds good," Wooseok says and they make their way out of the hotel.

The restaurant is only a 15-minute walk away and feels way too romantic for a casual dinner date with a stranger whom Wooseok only met this afternoon but he can't deny that it's pretty. They get a table on the terrace right at the beach. There are fairy lights all over the little plants that serve as a sort of natural fence for the outside dining area. Torches are, however, the main source of light and it feels nice to be surrounded by them because Wooseok did feel a little chilly on their walk to the restaurant with the cool evening breeze hitting his face.

Jinhyuk expertly orders a red wine after just taking a quick look at the wine menu and when he tastes it, Wooseok has to acknowledge the other's knowledge and taste in pinot noir. They order food and talk and Wooseok is only slightly alarmed at how comfortable he feels with the man sitting across from him.

Every now and then Jinhyuk would reach over the table and touch Wooseok's hand or pet his arm. It's never inappropriate but more like a gesture that accompanies and enhances the stories he tells. Jinhyuk is full of stories.

Wooseok finds out about all the countries, the taller male has travelled to over the past half a year and the different cultures and impressions he has met. From what he says, Jinhyuk seems to be the type of person to easily make friends, so Wooseok wonders if this kind of encounter is an everyday thing for the other. For some reason, he hopes not. Something within him wants to be an exception for Jinhyuk, in whatever way. He blames it on the wine.

They spend a good two hours at the restaurant, sharing various dishes and getting to know each other. Wooseok tells Jinhyuk about his friends and how they managed to talk him into the Busan trip and how they stole his phone. He tells him that he had been promoted at the end of last year and has been working hard to prove himself in his new position - he purposely doesn't go into details of his work and the position in question because he has previously made the experience that it either bores people to death or scares them away.

The longer he talks, the more he realises that he doesn't have that many stories to tell outside of work. Jinhyuk's earlier statement about the importance of having fun and making memories crosses his mind again as they silently walk back to the hotel after what Wooseok would describe as an amazing dinner.

He's happy that Jinhyuk suggested walking alongside the beach. The fresh sea air feels exactly like what he needs after drinking half a bottle of wine.

"Why the frown?" Jinhyuk suddenly breaks what must have been the first silence between the two of them since they met.

"Hm?"

"You're frowning, pretty boy," Jinhyuk elaborates with a warm smile. "Did you not enjoy our dinner?"

"Oh no, I did, it was really nice. Thank you," Wooseok brushes his fringe out of his eyes. "I was just thinking about what you said earlier today, you know, about making fun memories and all that. My friends always tell me I don't know how to have fun. Usually, I would disagree but now I wonder..."

"You wonder what?"

"What if they're right..." Wooseok's voice is small. Very small.

Jinhyuk chuckles. "So what?"

The smaller male looks up at him from the side.

"You're pretty smart and cute and kind and apparently, very successful in what you do. May I also add that you're incredibly beautiful," Jinhyuk elaborates with a lot of hand gestures and a blush on his cheeks. "So, what if you're not fun? You can't have it all."

"But I am fun!" Wooseok doesn't really know why he feels the need to get defensive about this.

"You probably are," the taller male attempts to resolve. "It's all very relative anyway. What's fun for one person is not fun for someone else, right?"

"Yes, but I'm _fun_ fun," Wooseok insists.

"Okay, okay," Jinhyuk laughs. "I get it, sorry. You're fun."

Wooseok narrows his eyes at the other. "Give me something you'd consider to be fun and we'll do it together. Anything."

"You don't have to prove yourself," Jinhyuk chuckles. "I already like you as you are."

"That's cute but I want to prove it to myself more than anything, so come on," the other presses. "What's something fun you'd want to do while you're here?"

"Hmm, I guess, bungee-jumping!"

"Oh," Wooseok falters. Now that was really not the thing he wanted to hear. He didn't even picture bungee-jumping to be an option of possible activities at all, let alone as something someone would consider to be fun. Wooseok has a crippling fear of heights. It's completely out of the question that he would even attempt to do that. No way.

Jinhyuk laughs again then grabs Wooseok's arm to turn him around so they look at each other. "Listen to me, Wooseok, it's really okay if you don't want to do that. I wouldn't want to force you to do something you seem to be so uncomfortable about."

He strokes up and down Wooseok's left arm and for whatever reason that seems to make him feel very warm inside. They look into each other's eyes and it makes Wooseok's brain turn a little fuzzy and his limbs a little weak. Another thing he wants to blame on the wine.

"I have a better idea," Wooseok suddenly hears himself say.

"For what?"

"For something fun to do," he takes a step forward and places his hands onto the front of Jinhyuk's shirt. His eyes follow his fingers as they stroke up the other's body until they finally arrive at his shoulders. He puts his arms around Jinhyuk's neck and enjoys how the other's hands find their way around the lower half of his own back.

Now this is definitely not something he would usually do but it's something he really wants to do right now, so, _fuck it_ , he thinks, _what better time to be reckless and daring and create memories he hopefully wouldn't want to forget anytime soon?_

Wooseok gets on his tiptoes and only quickly sees the smile that forms on Jinhyuk's face before he closes his eyes, as well as the distance between their lips. And if that isn't fun, he doesn't know what is. It definitely feels good. Way too good if that's even possible.

Perhaps it's just the fact that it has been a while for Wooseok but he wants to say that this might be his favourite first kiss ever. Jinhyuk is very responsive brushing his lips against Wooseok's with just the right amount of sultriness and pressure. He only realises that he hasn't been breathing when they part for a moment.

"I gotta say," Jinhyuk starts without letting go of Wooseok even for a second. "I really like your idea of fun. Definitely better than mine."

Wooseok laughs breathily than connects their lips again. Jinhyuk pulls him in even closer, completely engulfing him in his embrace and Wooseok's hands get entangled in the other's beautiful, black hair.

They make out like this for a good ten minutes when Jinhyuk breaks them apart and speaks between a couple of heavy breaths. "Look, I really don't want to stop this but I kinda feel we might be showcasing a bit too much PDA right here."

Wooseok laughs and let's go of Jinhyuk's neck but not before pecking his cheek one more time. "You're probably right."

"So, what do you say we go back to my room?" Jinhyuk suggests.

Wooseok pauses for a second there. His usual logical brain kicks in again and instantly comes up with a million and one reasons not to go to this stranger's hotel room. But Jinhyuk doesn't feel like much of a stranger anymore. In fact, Wooseok feels closer to him than to most people he sees at work every day back home. It's almost a little overwhelming to think that he only met him this afternoon.

Jinhyuk seems to realise the turmoil his question caused in Wooseok. "I mean, we don't have to. It was just a suggestion, we could also go to the hotel bar and have a drink or-- I mean, we don't have to do anything at all, we-"

"No," Wooseok interrupts him. "It's okay, let's go. To your room."

"Are you sure?"

The fact that Jinhyuk asks again makes Wooseok smile. "Very sure."

"Okay." Jinhyuk takes his hand and places a soft kiss on his knuckles. They walk back to the hotel with their hands intertwined.

When Wooseok enters his own suite just to pick up a couple of things before he goes back to Jinhyuk, he finds his friends lounging around the room. Sooil is on the sofa right in front of the window tapping on his phone, seemingly picking out a song for them to listen to. Minsoo is sprawled upside down across the big bed that he was supposed to share with Wooseok and Changhyun is rummaging through his suitcase half-naked, probably looking for an outfit from what Wooseok can tell.

They all look right at him when he walks into the room. "Wooseok, you come at the right time, we're about to head out clubbing," Sooil says. "Where have you been?"

"I left you a note," Wooseok says matter-of-factly then proceeds to grab a small bag and walk to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"You said you went to grab dinner," Sooil looks at him with narrowed eyes. "We got here around 7 pm, it's almost 11 now... I mean, what the hell were you eating for that long?"

"I didn't say I'll grab something," Wooseok is still moving around looking for his own suitcase to find a change of clothes and maybe his pyjamas if he even needs those. "I said I went out for dinner. I met someone."

"What?!" The voices of his friends echo through their entire suite.

"You son of a bitch," Sooil is now following him around. "You wouldn't even have told us? Who is he? How did you meet him, for fuck's sake, you didn't even leave the hotel or _did_ you?"

"I met him at the hotel restaurant and we talked a little and he asked me out for dinner and I said yes, that's the whole story."

"Why are you packing your stuff?" Changhyun asks now fully clothed in garments that would only be okay to wear on Halloween or a very slutty costume party. Wooseok cringes at him.

"You're going to stay with him?" Sooil exclaims excitedly. "Ohohoh, you dog! I didn't know you had it in you."

"Here we were worried about you all day while you went out and found yourself a cutie," Changhyun adds.

"Yes, you guys really seem to have been out of your mind from worry," Wooseok jokes. "What happened to Minsoo?"

He looks at his unusually silent friend who has not moved an inch from his position on the bed since Wooseok entered the room.

"Forget about Minsoo," Sooil brushes it off with a hand gesture. "He thought it would be a great idea to start drinking in the middle of the day out in the sun, he's already thrown up twice since we came back. He'll be ready to party in about an hour."

Wooseok knows there's no point in trying to talk his friends out of such an unreasonable undertaking. They have one weekend away from home, he knows they will spend it partying until they all drop. It's beyond him how these can be the same guys who hold stable jobs in high positions, pay their taxes on time and even go to church on Sunday. If he hadn't been Minsoo's roommate in their last two years of college, he knows for a fact he wouldn't have become as close with them as he is right now. Wooseok was never on their level of partying and he never will be. He tried in college but he stopped trying right after graduation and it turned out to be the stuff outside of the nightclub that made them such great friends to him.

He knows they care about him in their own way. The fact that they made him take a weekend off - the first-ever in more than half a year - and took time out of their own schedule to come down to Busan and try and show Wooseok that there's more to life than work, speaks for them in some way. If it weren't for them, Wooseok wouldn't have been here today. He wouldn't have been down in the restaurant this afternoon and he certainly, wouldn't have met Jinhyuk. So, all in all, he's kinda grateful to them. Even though Jinhyuk is probably going to end up being just a vacation fling, he already changed something within Wooseok. He helped him to gain a new mindset, a new outlook on his own life. It's just a huge plus that he happens to be ridiculously attractive and a great kisser too. Wooseok has always been a man of opportunity, so he might as well make the best of it while he can.

"So," Changhyun presses. "Tell us! Who is he? Are you going out with him?"

"No, I'm going to stay at his room," Wooseok says shyly. "Actually, I don't know if I'll stay there but I'm on my way there now."

Changhyun shrieks and Wooseok realises that he hasn't had this kind of story to share with his friends since their college times. He really didn't go out much in the past couple of years.

"Is he hot?" Changhyun inquires.

"Yeah, on a scale from passed-out Minsoo over there to your sexy secretary Gyujin, how hot is mystery guy from the restaurant downstairs?" Sooil throws in.

"Hey," Minsoo defends. "I can still hear you."

"Minsoo, dude, you're a handsome man, alright, but I've just held your head while you threw up all over my shoes, it's not your best look right now, okay?" Sooil concludes then looks at Wooseok again.

"That is a very weird scale for hotness you have," the smaller retorts with a frown. "In my opinion, he's hotter than both of them. And really charming. And funny. And tall. Like, really tall."

"How tall?" Changhyun inquires as if he was trying to get a suspect description at a crime scene.

"Taller than all of you."

"What?" The two shout in unison.

"Yeah," Wooseok smirks.

"What does he want from you?" Sooil asks not directly at Wooseok but rather into the room.

"Hey," the smaller male shouts.

"No, I mean," the other defends. "You know, we never know with you. What if he's just after your money?"

"He's not."

"How do you know?"

"He doesn't know about it."

"How did you spend your whole afternoon and evening with him and you didn't tell him what you do?" Changhyun seems shocked. "Work is literally all you ever talk about."

"I did tell him that I work in insurance and that I was promoted recently but that's that," Wooseok elaborates. "We talked a lot about work and how it affects our lives, I just didn't go into detail about _my_ work."

"So, he doesn't even know that you're the freaking CEO of Korea's biggest insurance company?"

"You don't have to say it like that," Wooseok rolls his eyes.

"Well, it's true," Sooil says with a shrug.

"And no," Wooseok continues. "He doesn't know anything about that. I didn't really think I'd like him as much as I do, so I didn't want to tell him because, as you said, you can never be cautious enough. But he's alright, I think I could tell him now. I'm sure he won't even care about it, he's very... _different_."

Both Changhyun and Sooil blink at him for a couple of seconds. "Are you in love or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Wooseok sighs. "You can't fall in love over a weekend."

"Of course, you can," Changhyun argues. "You can fall in love at first sight."

"Nah," Sooil shakes his head. "I'm with Wooseok on this one. It's something that takes time."

"Just because you've never experienced it, doesn't mean-"

"Alright," Wooseok interrupts them. "I'll leave you two to discuss whether love at first sight is a thing or not-- I hope you guys are not angry at me for staying somewhere else?"

"Hell no," Sooil almost shouts. "You need a little vacation cutie more than anyone else. Enjoy it, man, you earned it."

"Yeah," Changhyun adds and throws a little box at Wooseok. "Just remember to stay safe."

Wooseok inspects the little cardboard package he just caught. Condoms. Of course. He wants to throw them back at Changhyun but on second thought, he slides them into the bag he just packed. Just in case. Better safe than sorry.

When he takes the elevator down a couple of floors and arrives at room 717, he knocks a little nervously. Less than ten seconds later, Jinhyuk opens the door, grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him into a hug.

"What took you so long?" He asks as he pushes the door to close behind Wooseok and brings their lips together again.


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how I managed to write all of this in like 4 hours, I guess this story really wanted to get out of me lol
> 
> thanks for everyone who read it so far and left some Kudos, I really appreciate you!

It turns out to be embarrassingly difficult to stop kissing Jinhyuk. It's like Wooseok has just discovered a whole new, highly addictive drug and got hooked on it right away. It takes a good 15 minutes for them to let go of each other for Wooseok to take off his shoes and take a first look across Jinhyuk's hotel room.

It's a nice, spacious room. They pass the bathroom that is right next to the entrance door hand in hand, Jinhyuk leading him to the main part of it. There is a big bed on the left wall of the bedroom, right next to a very large window with a city view. Wooseok's own suite is looking at the beach, so it's quite nice to get the opportunity to see both ways. Somehow the fluorescent lights and the tails of passing-by cars on the streets a bit further away from the hotel give off a calming atmosphere. It feels like they are part of the buzz but still somewhat closed off in their own little world.

At the foot of the bed, a large burnt rose coloured velvet sofa serves as a divider to make the right part of the room feel much more like a living room. There is a small glass table placed in front of the sofa and two grey velvet chairs across from it. Wooseok notices the papers and an opened-up laptop on the table.

"Have you been working while I went to get my stuff?" He inquires turning around to place his palms flat on Jinhyuk's chest and stand on his toes to peck his lips one more time.

"Just answering some e-mails," Jinhyuk explains shortly.

"And they say I'm the workaholic here."

Jinhyuk laughs while pushing Wooseok backwards to sit on the sofa. He closes the laptop and puts it away on a small table next to the cupboard on the wall opposite from the big window.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asks just before he plops himself onto the sofa next to Wooseok. "Or maybe dessert?"

"If I eat one more thing tonight, I will definitely burst," Wooseok answers. "Water might be necessary a little later, though."

Jinhyuk chuckles and Wooseok doesn't know what to make of the fuzzy feeling it leaves in his stomach.

He looks deep into Wooseok's eyes and brushes a couple of hairs out of his face. "I'm really glad you're here," Jinhyuk says placing a hand on the other's cheek before he leans in and kisses him softly. So softly that Wooseok's head starts to spin. It's as if they weren't just making out for the longest time in front of the entrance. As if he would just break apart if Jinhyuk kissed him any rougher. It's quite unbearable to be kissed like that but Wooseok reciprocates; lets himself get drowned in this sensation.

He doesn't know exactly what Jinhyuk had in mind when he invited him over but Wooseok was prepared to go all the way. But they don't. Instead, they just end up lying in Jinhyuk's bed limbs entangled, hands unable to let go of the other, just talking and kissing lazily.

"So, be honest," Wooseok starts with his head on Jinhyuk's chest. The other's arms tightly wrapped around his middle. "Do you do this kind of thing a lot? I mean, on your travels."

"What kind of thing do you mean exactly?"

"You know, this... picking up random strangers, inviting them to dinner, to your room and so on," Wooseok clarifies.

Jinhyuk takes a moment to think. "Well, I have hooked up with the random stranger here and there," he responds. "I mean, I've been travelling for so long. Some things just naturally happen, but I have to say this is a first for me too."

"Which part of it?" Wooseok inquires.

"For starters, the 'picking you up' part," Jinhyuk uses his fingers to draw invisible quotation marks into the air. "I don't really pick up anyone or I haven't so far, at least. It's more like random encounters, you know, like getting pressed up against a wall while clubbing or having someone look at you just a bit too long in the sauna, so you end up, weirdly, pressed up against a wall again."

Jinhyuk laughs at himself a little. "I mean, it's just fun and all but you know, for sure, you won't see these people ever again and there's no connection whatsoever apart from the momentary physical attraction."

"So, what makes this a first?"

"Well, for one, we've been talking more than anything else and I don't know," Jinhyuk shrugs. "This might sound a little weird but the moment I stepped into the restaurant and saw you sitting there, I just felt like if I didn't talk to you right then and there, I'd probably regret it for the rest of my life."

"Sounds dramatic," Wooseok teases.

"Maybe but it just wouldn't let me go," Jinhyuk elaborates. "Honestly, it took me all the courage I had to approach you today."

The smaller male laughs. "Why?"

"Are you kidding?" Jinhyuk raises an eyebrow. "You're clearly way out of my league."

"I'm not out of your league."

"But you were so breathtakingly beautiful," he grabs the sides of Wooseok's face and squishes them together a bit. "You _are_ breathtakingly beautiful. I've never seen anyone like you."

The way Jinhyuk looks at him proves it really hard to hold eye contact. Something inside of Wooseok falters and he exhales unevenly then smiles. Jinhyuk caresses his cheeks before he continues, "But then you also turned out to be quite interesting to talk to and you're nice and funny and apparently very intelligent and hardworking and I just thought, well, if I just leave now, I will definitely regret _that_. So, I invited you for dinner and I didn't really have any intentions, I just wanted to spend more time with you but here we are now. I feel really lucky, to be quite honest."

Wooseok smiles then pulls himself up a little to hover above Jinhyuk. "I feel very lucky myself," he says before leaning in and pressing another kiss to the other's lips.

"Ah yeah?"

"Yes," Wooseok whispers. "You're a really good kisser."

Jinhyuk laughs out loud. He flips them over so that Wooseok is on his back now and kisses him almost senseless. "I'm glad," he says. "And I hope I didn't overwhelm you with what I just said there."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm too honest sometimes," Jinhyuk explains. "I don't want you to think anything weird, I just felt a very strong pull towards you and I acted on it. That's all."

"Don't worry about it," Wooseok smiles. "I like honesty and you know, I feel it too."

His statement makes that already so familiar wide grin appear on Jinhyuk's face just before he leans down and they start making out again. They talk and kiss a lot that night and before he even realises how much time has passed, Wooseok notices the sun coming up just before sleep starts to pull on his eyes and limbs.

They exchange a couple of messy kisses after Jinhyuk turns off the lights and Wooseok hears the other's soft chuckle just before he wanders off into his dreams right in the middle of a last lazy brush of their lips against each other.

When he wakes up, it feels like it's the middle of the day. It's incredibly bright and warm and he doesn't understand how Jinhyuk can possibly be still asleep like this. It takes a couple of minutes to adjust his eyes but when he does, he automatically starts to inspect the sleeping man next to him.

Jinhyuk looks so incredibly soft and harmless lying on his back, his chest slowly heaving up and down. He looks much rounder than he does when he's seated or awake. Suddenly, Wooseok wonders what he himself looks like right at that moment.

He gets up and walks to the bathroom where he decides to take a shower and brush his teeth. When he comes back to the bedroom, he finds Jinhyuk staring at him with wide eyes.

"Wooseok," he exclaims. "You're here!"

"In the flesh," Wooseok says with a chuckle than sits down on the side of the bed.

"For a minute there, I thought I dreamed you."

Wooseok laughs. "Nope, I'm really here."

"Thank God," Jinhyuk says and takes the other's hand into his own. "You're clean and you smell good. I should shower."

Wooseok can't help but break out in laughter at how disoriented Jinhyuk appears to be. It's honestly adorable and all he wants to do is throw himself at him and kiss him again but the taller male shuffles out of the bed and places a kiss to Wooseok's head before he disappears in the bathroom as well.

While Jinhyuk washes up, Wooseok calls the reception to see if they're still serving breakfast down in the restaurant. He is informed that, in fact, they are and he notices that it's only 10 am which means he's probably slept less than 5 hours. This will probably call for a nap in the afternoon, he thinks before it hits him that he doesn't even know what he's doing today.

He can't just assume that he can spend the day with Jinhyuk. It was the obvious conclusion for him but he can't just decide that on his own. Maybe Jinhyuk had other plans. Maybe he had work. Maybe this was it for them.

Wooseok suddenly starts to wonder when Jinhyuk's travels would take him out of Korea again. He did say that he only escaped to Busan and that he was about to resume his international travels soon. Wooseok didn't think anything of it when they talked in the restaurant the night before. He wasn't planning on going to dinner with Jinhyuk in the first place, let alone to spend the night in the other's room.

Even when he kissed him, he wasn't exactly aiming at spending the entire weekend with him. Everything that happened over the past 12 hours with them just came so naturally. He knows that his friends probably expect him to go out with them at least once. He feels that he owes it to them. But a part of him - and a very big part that is - just really wants to spend every minute of this weekend with that ridiculously charming, tall guy who kissed his breath away all night.

"Is everything alright?"

Jinhyuk's voice breaks his train of thoughts. Wooseok looks up as the other approaches him. "Yeah, I was just thinking," he says breathily. "Uh, can I interest you in breakfast downstairs?"

"Of course," Jinhyuk beams. "I'm always interested in food."

They sit down at the same table they met the day before with an assortment of breakfast foods on three plates - one for Wooseok and two for Jinhyuk. Apparently, the taller male eats a lot.

"So, do you have any plans with your friends today?" Jinhyuk asks intently while spreading some butter on a piece of toast.

"Are you already trying to get rid of me?" Wooseok jokes.

"Au contraire," the other says in a lower tone. "I was hoping I could keep you for the whole weekend but I guess, that's asking a bit too much. Especially, since you're not here on your own."

Wooseok ignores the way a weight seems to fall off his shoulders. He smiles and inspects Jinhyuk's face that the other seems not to want to lift up to make eye contact. He almost looks shy, probing and Wooseok thinks it's just adorable.

Suddenly, he comes up with a brilliant idea. "How about we go out with my friends tonight and spend the rest of the weekend together, just the two of us?"

Wooseok thinks he hasn't had a greater plan in a while. This would solve all of his dilemmas. He can spend all his time with Jinhyuk as he, apparently, really wants to and could also make going out with his friends somewhat more bearable by having him there as well. Wooseok loves his friends but he really doesn't enjoy clubbing with them. He has a feeling it would go down much smoother if Jinhyuk were to be there with him. If nothing else, at least he would be pleasantly distracted.

"Are you sure your friends would be okay with me there?" Jinhyuk asks with a small frown.

"Are you kidding?" Wooseok exclaims. "They'd be thrilled. I haven't introduced any, you know, _special friend_ to them since college probably."

"Special friend?" Jinhyuk wiggles his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," Wooseok rolls his eyes. "We've only known each other for the day but, you know, we make out and stuff."

Jinhyuk laughs out loud. "Wow, you really have a way to make a guy feel special."

"Ah, come on," the smaller protests. "Bottom line is that meeting you would make their day and having you there would make my night so much more enjoyable and pleeease, Jinhyuk," Wooseok pouts at him. "I promise I'll wear something scandalously sexy."

Jinhyuk snorts before he speaks. "Okay, okay, I'll come with you," he says. "But please, don't wear anything scandalously sexy... I wouldn't be able to control myself."

Wooseok giggles as Jinhyuk continues. "Besides, I'm a very weak guy. There's no way I could win in a fight against _anyone_ , so if another - hotter, much more built - guy hits on you, I would have to watch you walk away with him and I'd be devastated. It would probably break my heart."

Jinhyuk exhales dramatically as he lifts up a hand to clutch his chest right where his heart is and Wooseok can't help but break into a fit of laughter.

"Got it," he manages to say between breaths. "No sexy outfits."

"I mean," Jinhyuk teases. "It can be a little sexy, you know, for good measure."

"You're an idiot," Wooseok concludes playfully.

"And yet, you spent the whole night making out with me."

"I did," he says with a smirk. "And I can't wait to get back to that activity as soon as possible."

Jinhyuk's eyes widen when Wooseok winks at him. "Why the fuck did I get so much food, now I'm wasting precious time eating... maybe they can pack it up for me."

Jinhyuk starts to turn around in his seat to look for a waiter and Wooseok can't help but laugh again.

They spend their afternoon in Jinhyuk's room, seemingly unable to take their hands and lips off of each other. Wooseok only feels slightly guilty that he spends most of the time of this beach vacation indoors. Especially, when he thinks back on what Jinhyuk said to him the previous day, that it's important to make valuable memories.

On the other hand, he knows that Busan will always be there. Just a two and half hour train ride away. It's what's inside this room that makes this trip so memorable for him. It's his talks with Jinhyuk and the way he looks at him and holds him and kisses him that feel extremely valuable. He knows he will remember this when they inevitably part ways.

Right now, however, he is watching trash TV with his head on a pillow on Jinhyuk's lap and he couldn't care less about whether it's a valuable investment of his time or not. He just feels happy and satisfied in a way he hasn't felt in a long time.

"It's almost 4 pm," Jinhyuk suddenly throws in.

"And?" Wooseok inquires lazily.

"I have a surprise for us," the other states with excitement. "Well, it's a surprise for you, I already know what it is but I'll profit from it too."

"You might not know this about me," Wooseok starts. "And how could you? But I hate surprises."

"I kinda had a feeling that you'd be one of those people," Jinhyuk retorts with a grin. "But you will like this. Hopefully. You need it anyway."

Just shorty before 4 pm, there is a knock on the door and two females walk in both carrying what appears to be a foldable table.

"Tadaaaaa," Jinhyuk exclaims with his arms spread out. "I got us a couple massage!"

As much as he really didn't feel like it when he saw the ladies walk into the room, just 10 minutes into the massage, Wooseok does feel the benefits of it. He feels relaxed and the masseuse seems to have magic hands that are able to knead out knots that he didn't even know he had in his shoulders and back.

"I gotta say, Jinhyuk," he says into the little hole at the top of the massage table. "This does feel extremely good, thank you!"

"See, I told you," he hears Jinhyuk's muffled voice from the other table right next to him.

"How did you know I needed it, though?"

He hears a soft chuckle from the other table. "You just felt so tense when you fell asleep in my arms last night. I mean, part of me thought it was because you felt uncomfortable around me but I like to think that it's probably because you have a desk job and you don't sound like the type of person who would care how much that can affect the health of your joints and muscles. Especially, in your back."

Wooseok has to smile at nothing in particular. Jinhyuk seems incredibly caring. He doesn't even know Wooseok and yet he got him this massage not because it was just a random activity they could do without leaving the room, but because he actually knew that Wooseok needed it.

"I hope this will encourage you to take better care of yourself once you get back to work," Jinhyuk concludes.

"Thank you," Wooseok says softly. "This is probably the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me."

He can hear Jinhyuk laugh fully now. "I was not trying to be cute, but you're very welcome."

"I know you weren't which makes it even cuter."

"I think we might be creating an uncomfortable atmosphere for the ladies here," Jinhyuk jokes and both masseuses start laughing and assuring them that they don't mind at all.

After the massage, Wooseok feels so unbelievably relaxed that he falls asleep on Jinhyuk's shoulder on the couch. It's probably also the lack of sleep from last night but when he wakes up, he finds himself in Jinhyuk's bed and the other sitting on the sofa, typing on his laptop.

Jinhyuk turns around when he hears the shuffling noises coming from the bed. "Hey, there," he says with a smile and moves to sit next to Wooseok on the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Half past seven," Jinhyuk says while brushing Wooseok's fringe out of his face. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Wooseok says sleepily. "But I think I'll have to go see if my friends are in our suite so that we can make plans for tonight. I forgot that I still don't have my phone."

Jinhyuk raises his eyebrows. "You forgot?"

The smaller male frowns at him. "Your fault."

"Thanks," he grins. "Well, should I just order food for myself and we go out later when you catch up with your friends then?"

"No," Wooseok shakes his head vehemently. "I'll eat with you, just want to let them know when to meet us and maybe look for that sexy outfit I promised you."

Wooseok notices the warmth in the way Jinhyuk looks at him. It's almost a little overwhelming and he hears himself say, "What?"

"Nothing," Jinhyuk exhales a small laugh. "I'm just really glad I had the courage to talk to you yesterday."

"Ah, shut up," Wooseok hits his arm with a palm before Jinhyuk leans in to kiss him while holding his head in place by his chin.

"Hey," he adds. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"To the suite," Wooseok explains. "So you can meet them in advance before they get all drunk and embarrassing."

"Uh, sure, yeah, if they don't mind," Jinhyuk scratches the back of his head.

"They better not," Wooseok climbs out of the bed to gather his handful of things to bring back to his room. "Did I tell you that they used my credit card information to pay for that room and our train tickets?"

Jinhyuk laughs. "No, you didn't. They sound interesting."

"That is certainly one way to describe them," the other shakes his head. "Come on, let's go."

They take the elevator upstairs. The suite that Wooseok shares with his friends is on one of the top floors. It's practically the size of an apartment. There are three separate bedrooms and a lounging area in the middle between those rooms. They have two bathrooms, one with a shower and another one with a bathtub. In Wooseok's opinion, it's all completely over the top but his friends picked it out and they insisted on all of them staying in the same place instead of getting separate, normal-sized rooms for each one of them.

When they enter the room with Wooseok's keycard, Jinhyuk abruptly stops at the door. "This is your room?" He says with wide eyes. "What the hell were we doing in my tiny room downstairs?"

"You have a big room, Jinhyuk," Wooseok argues. "Besides, yours doesn't come with three other guys which makes it so much better than this suite."

"You have a beach view," Jinhyuk points at the big window of the lounge area.

"Turns out I prefer a city view," Wooseok shrugs. "Who would've thought?"

"Wait," the taller male says slowly narrowing his eyes at Wooseok. "You told me your friends used your credit card to pay for this-"

"I see you still haven't told him how absolutely loaded you are," Sooil suddenly appears from one of the rooms. "You must be the taller-than-me cutie from the restaurant downstairs?"

"Jinhyuk," Jinhyuk says and shakes his hand.

"I'm Sooil, nice to meet you," the other says with a huge grin on his face. "Well, you _are_ cute!"

"Thanks," Jinhyuk retorts shyly and Wooseok next to him rolls his eyes again.

"Stop making him uncomfortable already," he says. "Where are the others?"

"Changhyun is taking a shower and Minsoo should be in your room," Sooil explains then turns to Jinhyuk again. "So, what brings you to our humble chambers tonight?"

"Believe it or not," Wooseok answers instead. "I brought him to meet you guys."

"Why would I not believe that?" Sooil exclaims. "We are great people to meet. The best. But if you thought you could talk yourself out of partying with us tonight by presenting this hottie as an argument, you are very wrong, my friend. We are going out!"

"And we're coming with you," Wooseok concludes.

"What?" Sooil looks a little perplexed. "Did you drug him?"

Jinhyuk chuckles. "Nope, I just got him a massage."

"A massage?" The other man makes a finger gun gesture at Jinhyuk. "That was the answer to make him loosen up a bit all along?"

"I think he's pretty loose as it is," Jinhyuk says and Wooseok has to facepalm himself.

"You dog!" Sooil almost screams.

"That came out wrong," Jinhyuk laughs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Wooseok pats his arm. "They will turn anything into something sexual. It's just how they roll."

"It's because most of the time _it is_ sexual," Sooil explains. "That's the human race, my friends."

"That's why it's so hard for you to believe in love at first sight, see?" Changhyun emerges wearing nothing but a towel around his hips.

"Changhyun, please," Wooseok gestures with an arm. "We have a guest and I'd really prefer he doesn't see you naked before he sees me naked."

"Wait, what?" Sooil suddenly takes a couple of steps towards them. "You guys haven't-"

"I told you it's more than just a fling," Changhyun exclaims clapping his hands in excitement. "He likes him!"

"Oh my god," Wooseok grabs Jinhyuk's arm. "I'm so sorry about them."

"Don't be," Jinhyuk says with a genuine smile on his face. "I like them. Hi, I'm Jinhyuk!"

"Of course, you are," Changhyun says taking Jinhyuk's hand into both of his. "Look at you two, adorable."

"Alright, enough," Wooseok shakes his friend's hands off of Jinhyuk and leads him to the couch in the middle of the room. "I'll just quickly go change and grab a couple of things and then we can head out for dinner, okay?"

"Sure," Jinhyuk says and lets Wooseok caress his cheek.

"Be nice to him, you two," he warns his friends before he disappears into the room he shares with Minsoo.

He doesn't feel very comfortable leaving Jinhyuk alone with his friends. He knows they're harmless enough and he doesn't really have anything to hide but for some reason, he already feels like they've said too much. They're probably going to embarrass Wooseok, the moment he steps out of the room so he makes sure to hurry up and quickly change his clothes for dinner.

"Hey, Minsoo," he says when he sees his best friend sitting on the bed with earplugs in. "Can you do me a favour?"

"What?" Minsoo says pulling out a bud out of his ear.

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure," Minsoo responds right away. "Where have you been?"

"I've been with Jinhyuk," he says shortly. "The guy I met yesterday-"

"Ah yeah," Minsoo says excitedly. "You didn't tell me about him!"

"Well, you can meet him right away," Wooseok says slightly out of breath from taking off his clothes and scrambling for something decent to wear for a dinner date. "He's out in the lounge with those two hyenas, could you please go and make sure they don't eat him alive?"

"Gladly," his best friend jumps off the bed and makes his way to the door. "I really want to meet the guy who made you fall for him in less than a day."

"I did not fall for him," Wooseok sighs. "Just please, go and check if they're doing anything stupid."

"Sure thing," Minsoo says and disappears.

Wooseok feels slightly relieved. Out of his three friends, Minsoo is by far the most reasonable one. He hopes his best friend can keep the other two at their best behaviour until Wooseok gets ready.

After he puts on a fresh set of clothing and fixes his hair as much as he can in under a minute, he takes a good look in the mirror. He doesn't look half as good as he did yesterday but at this point, Jinhyuk has seen him asleep and freshly showered and right after a massage, so there's really not much else to showcase. He decides that he looks good enough and steps out into the lounge hoping that Jinhyuk hasn't already taken off and escaped to a whole different island never to be seen again.

When he steps into the room, Jinhyuk seems just fine. He's laughing at something Sooil just said and all of them are gathered around the small table in the middle of the room.

"I'm ready," Wooseok breaks up the little party. "So, what time are you guys heading out?"

"Probably around 11 pm," Changhyun says. "I sure hope that's not your outfit for tonight."

"No," Wooseok says exhaustedly. "We'll come back here to change, around 10.30, is that okay?"

"Perfect," Minsoo says. "I can't wait. We haven't been out all four of us in a very long time."

"Are you guys sure it's okay if I join?" Jinhyuk throws in a little insecure.

"Of course," Sooil taps his back a little stronger than necessary. "You're Wooseok's guy and you're really cool, man. The more, the merrier!"

"Alright," Jinhyuk gets up from the couch and walks over to Wooseok. He instinctively takes his hand which elicits a squeal from Changhyun who pretends to faint from how cute they look together. It makes Jinhyuk chuckle and Wooseok cringe. "I'll see you guys later then."

"See you," Minsoo calls after them.

"Don't be late," Changhyun throws in. "I'm really looking forward to this."

Wooseok just waves at them without turning around as he walks out the door with Jinhyuk on his hand.

"So, that's them," he says when they reach the elevator.

"I like them," Jinhyuk affirms. "They're quirky."

"Yeah, you said so," Wooseok shakes his head and breathes out a laugh. "Quirky. It's actually a good way to describe them."

"Hey," the taller male turns him around and locks their eyes together. "You look good."

Wooseok smiles and averts his gaze ignoring the little jump his heart makes.

When they return back to the suite after dinner and after Jinhyuk had already gotten ready in his own room, Wooseok's three friends have already started a mini party of their own. There's music blasting through all of the rooms. Sooil is already dressed up in a very eccentric, sparkly ensemble and Changhyun is wearing a see-through shirt and black jeans while doing his hair in Wooseok's room.

Minsoo has just gotten out of the shower and is now looking for something to wear. Wooseok starts to worry about Jinhyuk and whether it was a good idea to invite him to party with these freaks in the first place. He doesn't have to worry, however, it seems like Jinhyuk wasn't just being polite when he said that he likes his friends. He instantly goes over to where Sooil is sitting on the couch in the lounge and looks for music to play over the loudspeakers with him.

Wooseok goes back to his room to look for the most subtly sexy looking outfit he can possibly find. He settles for a pair of black ripped jeans that hug his ass really nicely and a low cut grey shirt that reveals his collarbones and just the slightest bit of his chest.

He puts on BB cream again and really goes all the way on his eye make-up making sure his best facial feature stands out. He borrows a bit of lip tint from Changhyun and just slightly pats it on his lips to make them look slightly plumper then he steps away and decides that he is very happy with the final look.

His decision is only affirmed by the way Jinyhuk's jaw literally drops when he enters the lounge. " _Fuck._ "

Sooil breaks out in laughter when he sees the other's reaction. "My god, Wooseok, are you trying to kill the poor guy?"

"Well, I kinda promised him to look a certain kind of way."

"Mission accomplished," Jinhyuk says opening up his arms as an invite for Wooseok.

Wooseok gladly takes it and walks over to him to sit on his lap. Sooil smiles, pats Jinhyuk's free knee and gets up leaving the two of them alone until Changhyun and Minsoo get ready as well.

"May I just ask," Jinhyuk starts pressing a kiss to Wooseok's neck. "If this is just a tiny bit sexy, what does scandalously sexy look like?"

"Who knows," Wooseok whispers intentionally sultry. "Maybe you'll get to find out."

To Wooseok's surprise, Jinhyuk turns out to be quite the dancer at the club. He moves naturally which is quite astonishing considering his tall frame. Whatever he does, it looks good. Him and Changhyun quickly become the life of the party and manage to somehow pull the other three onto the dance floor as well.

Wooseok doesn't mind dancing but he's nowhere near as carefree as Jinhyuk. But Jinhyuk doesn't leave his side and pulls him close to himself which Wooseok gladly uses to press himself against the other male and have him touch him all over his body. He turns around so that they are face-to-face then leans in to nibble on Jinhyuk's earlobe which he can tell does something because Jinhyuk's hands squeeze tightly around his ass.

When they leave the dancefloor for a second to find their drinks, Wooseok's friends come up to them to have a little chat. They go to the table they had booked for their party for the night which makes it easier to talk to each other.

"So, Jinhyuk," Minsoo says. "Sooil told me you work for yourself while travelling?"

"Uh, yeah," Jinhyuk responds sheepishly. "I'm a copywriter. So, basically, I can do it from wherever I want and this year I'm travelling a little bit all over the world."

"What's your next stop?" Changhyun inquires with big eyes.

"I'm going to Hong Kong on Wednesday," Jinhyuk calmly explains. "Just a couple of weeks, then I'll be down in Australia for about two months."

Wooseok looks down on his drink because he really can't look at Jinhyuk right now. For some reason, he hasn't considered the other's travels as much during the little time they spent together. They were quite aware of the limited time they had with each other but for whatever reason Wooseok always had his own departure in mind. Back to work. Back to Seoul. Not really that far away. The city where Jinhyuk's family lives as well.

He feels stupid for not asking Jinhyuk about his plans earlier. Maybe, on some subconscious level, he avoided it on purpose. Seeing how it makes him feel right now, it's possible. It doesn't feel good. Him leaving to Seoul didn't feel dramatic at all. He thought it was mainly because this thing with Jinhyuk wasn't really a big deal or anything serious at all. But he realises now that it's mainly because Seoul is not that far away. If he wanted to seem him again, he could do that there.

Jinhyuk being in Hong Kong as early as Wednesday puts a whole different kind of finality to their weekend romance if he can call it that. Once he goes back to Seoul in a little more than 24 hours, it's really over.

Sure, Jinhyuk would probably come back to Seoul at some point but who knows when. After all, he had been travelling for more than five months in Europe before he came back home for the first time just because his mother wanted him there for his birthday. What if he doesn't come back until Christmas, or his birthday next year?

Wooseok has to accept the fact that whatever this is, it ends tomorrow evening and that's that. How can he feel so sad about that? He barely even knows the guy. How did he grow on him so fast?

He looks up from his drink again when Changhyun sitting next to him gets up and takes Sooils hand dragging him onto the dancefloor because "they're playing his song." Minsoo also gets up to get another round of drinks and Woosoek and Jinhyuk are left alone for a moment.

"You know," Wooseok starts. "You should watch out when you party with them or you'll end up with the worst hangover ever tomorrow morning."

"I think I'm fine," Jinhyuk states assertively. "I'm holding on to my bottle of beer and I should be fine."

Wooseok has to laugh. "You do realise they've been putting a fresh bottle into your hand whenever you'd drink more than two-thirds of one, right?"

"What?" Jinhyuk inspects his bottle and realises that it's not even half empty even though he had been drinking from it all evening. "How many did I have?"

"At least five, I'd say," Wooseok chuckles. "Don't you feel anything at all?"

"I mean, I do feel a little tipsy," Jinhyuk says with furrowed eyebrows. "But I thought it was just the music. Now I feel like I shouldn't get up anymore."

"Oh no," the smaller male puts an arm around his shoulders. "It's already too late for you."

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" Jinhyuk asks suddenly looking directly into his eyes.

Wooseok brushes strands of hair out of the other's face. "I think that might be a good call for you."

"Then let's go, pretty boy," Jinhyuk pecks him on the lips than moves away slightly to look at him again. "Huh, I want to do more of that."

"You're still not tired of kissing me?" Wooseok teases.

"Ah-uh," Jinhyuk shakes his head a little clumsily, almost like a child. "I think even if I did it for the rest of my life, I couldn't grow tired of it."

Even if he tries, Wooseok can't ignore how his heart speeds up at that. He can't tear his gaze off of Jinhyuk so he just smiles at him like some idiot for a couple of seconds. He doesn't know what to make of the fact that Jinhyuk doesn't look away either.

"Alright, let's go," Wooseok urges and takes the other's hand to lead them out of the club and back to their own little world in Jinhyuk's hotel room.

The moment he puts a now visibly drunk Jinhyuk to lay down on his bed, the taller male pulls him on top of himself then flips them to the side and starts kissing him with fervour. Wooseok can't deny how much Jinhyuk's lips on his neck and collarbones affect him. He wants to melt into the bed and succumb to a heated pile of lust but he can't. Not when Jinhyuk is intoxicated.

So, he pushes him away just a little bit which makes the other slightly jump up right away. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. Don't think that I'm trying to force myself onto you or anything-"

"No," Wooseok chuckles. "Jinhyuk, it's fine. I know. I just don't think it's right to do it when you're so drunk."

"Oh," Jinhyuk says with his eyes wide open, his cheeks flushed with the prettiest pink, his lips red from kissing Wooseok as passionately as they possibly could. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Wooseok says sweetly caressing his hair. "If anything I should be sorry for my stupid friends filling you up like that."

"I like your friends."

"I know."

"They're refreshing."

"They definitely are."

"By the way," Jinhyuk adds in a serious tone. "I hope you know that the fact that I'm drunk doesn't have anything to do with how much I really want you, okay?"

Wooseok smiles up at the other male who is still hovering above him. "How about you hold that thought until you sober up?"


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is it, the end. :)
> 
> thanks for reading this far, you are very appreciated!

"Wake up," Wooseok pokes Jinhyuk's cheek and follows up with a soft kiss to the same spot. "Come on, sleepyhead!"

Jinhyuk grunts in response.

"It's a beautiful morning," Wooseok tries. "Come on, it's my last day here. Get up!"

"Just one more hour," a sleepy Jinhyuk muffles into his pillows. "Please."

"No," the other male says firmly. "I ordered room service for breakfast!"

"But Wooseok, _I can't_ ," Jinhyuk opens one eye to look up at the hovering man above him. "My head is heavy."

"That would be the hangover," Wooseok deadpans with a chuckle. "Nothing a nice shower won't fix!"

"I'd rather go with the room service in that case."

"It will be here in about an hour."

" _An hour?!_ " Jinhyuk screeches. "So, why are you trying to wake me up _now_?"

"To shower."

"I'll only need five minutes," the taller male says then turns away from Wooseok who is standing next to the bed and buries his head underneath the blanket.

Wooseok leans down with a smirk playing around the corners of his lips. He gets as close to Jinhyuk's ear as he can throughout the blanket before he speaks in a sultry tone, "Not when you shower with me."

Jinhyuk turns around so quickly that Wooseok has to jump out of his way in order not to get hit by long, flailing limbs.

"What are you waiting for?" He calls while walking past Wooseok right in the direction of the bathroom.

Wooseok doesn't even try to hold back on the laughter that it provokes when Jinhyuk suddenly stops in the doorway to the bathroom and puts a hand to his head. "Fuck, I got up too fast..."

"Yes," the other laughs. "You seemed very eager to get that shower all of a sudden."

"Wait," Jinhyuk narrows his eyes at Wooseok. "You weren't trying to trick me, right? This is happening."

Instead of responding, Wooseok just takes off his shirt while holding eye contact and turns on the water in the shower then proceeds to remove the rest of his clothes until he is fully naked in front of Jinhyuk who follows suit immediately.

They start in the shower but it quickly proves to be a much more complicated undertaking than expected. Especially, with a hungover Jinhyuk who starts to get dizzy from the hot water, the steam and the boy he'd been lusting over all weekend. So, they clean up and go back to bed to resume the planned activities in a much more comfortable - and safe - environment.

Wooseok curses himself when the room attendant knocks on the door with a familiar, "Room service!"

He pushes Jinhyuk off of himself and gets up to look for a robe. " _Fuck_ , has it already been an hour?"

The taller male has the sense to cover his naked body with the blankets while he smiles up at a dishevelled Wooseok. "Time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

"Shut up," the other says still buzzing around the room. "Where the hell is your robe?"

"On that chair over there."

Wooseok quickly throws the garment over himself and takes a quick look in the mirror just to make sure he doesn't look as fucked out as he is before he opens the door for the room attendant bringing their breakfast. Wooseok makes sure to give him a rather generous tip, mainly because he knows that the poor guy must have realised what he just walked into and probably felt a little uncomfortable about it.

The room attendant spreads out Wooseok's breakfast order on the table in front of the velvet sofa as instructed. As soon as he leaves, Wooseok takes off his robe again and jumps into bed to sit on top of Jinhyuk.

"What about breakfast?" Jinhyuk inquires not looking at all in a hurry to get to the food. Instead, his hands stroke over Wooseok's bare chest down his sides to stop at his hips where his grip gets tighter.

Wooseok leans down to plaster kisses all over the other's neck and jawline. Occasionally worrying a piece of skin a little longer. "It can wait a couple of minutes, don't you agree?"

"I strongly agree," Jinhyuk says with a chuckle before flipping them over so that he can pin Wooseok against the bed again as he did just before their breakfast arrived.

It takes another hour for them to get to the breakfast at all. It's only after Wooseok hears the other male's stomach rumble that he even remembers that he ordered room service. He gets up and puts on one of Jinhyuk's large shirts then starts to eat before the other can protest and instead decides to join him on the sofa.

"You know," Jinhyuk starts with his cheeks stuffed with food and Wooseok thinks it's almost disgustingly cute how innocent he looks. "I'm kinda bummed we didn't do this sooner."

Wooseok lets out a small laugh. "That one's on you, though."

"Excuse me?" Jinhyuk looks at him with wide eyes.

"Well yes, I mean, I got invited to a dude's hotel room on the first day of meeting him. I wouldn't have come if I were completely opposed to things potentially getting a little steamy," Wooseok concludes with a shrug.

The other just stares at him while chewing his food. "I'm an idiot."

"Sometimes," Wooseok agrees with a grin. "But it's part of your personal charm."

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem."

"One more round after breakfast?" Jinhyuk asks with a smirk on his face.

"You'll kill me," Wooseok shakes his head.

"No, I won't."

"You will definitely be the death of me."

"So, is that a _yes_?"

"It's not a _no_."

A little over an hour later, they lie in bed facing each other. Drinking up each other's breaths. Wooseok hasn't felt this relaxed in a very long time. Sure, he'll be completely sore the next morning but he cannot really feel bad about that right now. Not with Jinyhuk's eyes wandering across his face, not with the softness he can feel them exude.

He pulls one hand out from under the covers, reaches out and pokes Jinhyuk's nose. It makes the other smile, close his eyes and scrunch up his nose. Wooseok thinks it's adorable.

When Jinhyuk opens his eyes again, he clears his throat to speak in a raspy voice, "What time are you leaving tonight?"

"Actually, I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Wooseok says with an equally strained voice. "Before 7 am."

Jinhyuk's eyes widen as a smile spreads across his face. "How did we talk all weekend and didn't go over all these very important details?"

Wooseok chuckles.

"You're a detail-keeper," Jinhyuk adds.

"That's not even a thing."

"Now it is!"

"What other details have I kept from you?"

"Hmm," Jinhyuk seems to take a moment to think. "Well, you told me you'd been promoted recently but I think you purposely left out the position."

Wooseok smiles and looks down on the place in between them. "Is that really an important detail?"

"It is and it isn't," Jinhyuk hooks a finger under his chin to lift his head back up. "I just wonder why you didn't want to tell me."

"I didn't lie," Wooseok defends.

"I know," the other male says with a breathy laugh. "I'm not accusing you of lying. I just feel the fact that you were promoted to CEO kind of puts a whole different light on all the conversations we've had."

"Not for me," Wooseok shakes his head. "It made sense regardless of my position. In the end, it's just another job."

"But it's quite impressive at your age."

"Not really."

"You don't like to take credit for anything, huh?"

"It's not that," Wooseok bites his lower lip in agony. He doesn't really want to talk about work right now and specifically, not about this topic at hand. "Having your father step down and appoint you the new CEO isn't exactly an accomplishment."

"A family business," Jinhyuk concludes. "I see. Is that why you think you have to work so hard?"

Wooseok is almost a little astounded at how quickly Jinhyuk can figure him out. It's like in all the conversations they had over the past two days, Jinhyuk just knew exactly where Wooseok was coming from no matter what the topic at hand was. They didn't agree on everything, of course, but Wooseok always felt understood and taken seriously by the other. Something about this realisation makes him feel a little anxious.

"I guess, partly," he answers the other's question. "I have so many people working for me. People twice my age and older who've been in the business for longer than I've been alive. If I fail and I'm asked to step down, I just want to be able to say I did the best I could."

"Does it look like you're gonna fail?"

"No," Wooseok answers truthfully. "Actually, we've already surpassed last year's revenue in just about six months since I got the position. I guess I'm doing something right."

"Wow," Jinhyuk is visibly astounded. "Now that's what I call impressive."

"We'll see," Wooseok says. "It's important to keep it up."

"But don't forget to take care of yourself," Jinhyuk strokes his cheek with the back of his hand. "Get a massage every now and then. Meet some people."

"I don't really meet people."

"Well, you met me," Jinhyuk says with big eyes.

"Yeah, and how long has that lasted?"

"Hey," the taller male pouts. "We still have a whole day and a whole night as I just found out."

"That will be over fast," Wooseok reasons. "And tomorrow I'll be back at work and you'll be off to travel the world again."

"Not indefinitely," Jinhyuk says with a shrug.

"But for a very long time."

"I was thinking, actually," Jinhyuk starts with a little insecurity in his voice. "I've already booked Hong Kong and Australia, so I will definitely do that but afterwards... I mean, I don't have any specific plans yet. I was gonna look when I'm in Melbourne but I can come back home... my mom would be happy and well, I would've already travelled for almost nine months, that's a lot. I don't- I guess, I don't have to continue right away and-- well, if you... if you want to give me your number, I could maybe text you when I'm back? Only if you want, of course."

Wooseok doesn't know what to make of the rambling and stuttering that it took Jinhyuk to say what he said. He wants to stop his travels for Wooseok? Is that what he was trying to say? Jinhyuk can't just put that kind of responsibility on him.

Wooseok thinks back at the very first conversation they had at the restaurant last Friday afternoon when they met. Jinhyuk wanted to travel the world. To see something outside of the confinements of his own apartment in Seoul. He wanted to make all those wonderful memories but now he would just come back home like that. Because of Wooseok?

It doesn't make sense. Suddenly, Wooseok's head starts to run a mile an hour. He doesn't have the time for this. For a Jinhyuk in his life back in Seoul. He works more or less all the time. That's how it's been and that's how he would like it to stay. He doesn't want to have to deal with the guilt of Jinhyuk abandoning his travels for him. For nothing. For someone who won't have time for him.

Even if he wanted to, he can't. He can't watch his father's life's work go down the drain because Wooseok decided he wanted to spend some time with a boy. He can't do that. He doesn't need that kind of distraction. He doesn't need Jinhyuk. Not now, not anytime soon.

As overwhelming as it is, he knows it's just the little spark of being on vacation. This thing between them. The coincidence that it works so well. It's all because here he has all the time in the world and so does Jinyhuk. He doesn't have his phone or his responsibilities. This is not reality. He can't be stupid and think that things would just work out like this back home. They couldn't. They can't.

He turns around to lie on his back, "I will have a lot of work to catch up with when I get back. Those clowns upstairs practically kidnapped me out of my office."

"I get that," Jinhyuk says calmly. Always so understanding. "I promise I won't spam you or anything like that when you get back to work-"

"No, Jinhyuk," Wooseok exhales sharply. "I always have a lot of work. I don't really have much time, you know. It wouldn't be like _this._ "

"I know that. Things are always different on vacation," Jinhyuk's voice seems to lose force the longer he speaks. "I don't expect it to be like this. I was just thinking... I don't know, like, we could grab a coffee and see if there is anything."

"Even if there was something," Wooseok says coldly. He knows he has the talent to sound emotionless in any situation. It's what makes him such a great businessman in the first place. "I don't have the time for it. You won't get to see me a lot and you'd get annoyed, it's always the same."

"Geez," Jinhyuk sits up on the side of the bed and fidgets for the robe that Wooseok had dropped previously. He puts it around himself then stands up from the bed. "You're acting like I'd expect you to hang out with me 24/7... you know I'm not stupid, Wooseok. Just say what you really want to say."

"I said what I really wanted to say," the smaller male props himself up on his elbows and looks up at Jinhyuk for the first time since they started the argument.

"Well, surely, you can take one day a week off of work. You get off work in the evenings, I assume," Jinhyuk says irritated. "I mean, what kind of company can't survive without its CEO there all the fucking time?"

"I told you how much I have to work," Wooseok frowns. "I'm sorry if that bothers you."

"No," Jinhyuk exhales a bitter laugh. "That's not what bothers me. You work a lot, I get that. I really do. I even get that you like it. That's all good. What I'm trying to say is that right now, you're using your work as an excuse. It's not that you can't make the time, it's that you don't want to and that's fine as well. I just wish you'd have the decency to just say it as it is and not give me some bullshit excuses as to why you won't be able to see me again. You don't want to see me again and you can't even say it to my face. Fuck."

"Jinhyuk," Wooseok starts in a low tone.

"No, it's fine. It's okay, really. I just think it's so ironic that I had to learn it this way."

"Learn what?"

"What I was looking for all this time," Jinhyuk says with a shake of his head. "It wasn't just about making memories and all that. I work for myself, all alone, all the time. Sometimes you get so stuck in your own head that you don't even see the most obvious things."

Wooseok doesn't say anything. He's not entirely sure where Jinhyuk is headed with this.

"You probably understand better than anyone else, seeing how you don't ever meet anyone. I was lonely and I didn't really have anyone, no worthwhile connection. I thought I wanted to make valuable memories, but now I see that I was looking for a valuable connection."

"You," he lifts up a hand in Wooseok's direction. "This. I guess this was the first time in a very long time that I felt really good with someone. I felt like we made sense. I like you, I'm not afraid to say that despite you not liking me back. I wasn't gonna stop my travels for a random guy I met, you know. I was ready to stop because it clicked. Because I realised that all I ever wanted... what I was looking for all over the world, it's right here in this damn hotel room. It's ironic that I had to travel halfway across the world, just to realise this... right back at home."

Wooseok isn't quite sure if he successfully hides the way his heart is trying to jump out of his chest. It doesn't make sense. You don't fall in love over a weekend. You just don't. At least Wooseok doesn't. It's not real and he knows he won't feel this way as soon as he gets home. As soon as he steps in his office and gets to work, he'll feel different. He just knows and he can't put that kind of burden on Jinhyuk later on. He doesn't want to make promises that he can't keep.

It doesn't do anything to stop the tingling sensation he feels in his gut area, let alone the ridiculously fast pace of his heartbeat. Jinhyuk likes him and he wants to see him again but he can't let himself get stuck at that. He can't allow himself to lose focus like that.

"I'm sorry," is all he says and Jinhyuk sighs then smiles and nods.

"No, _I'm_ sorry," he retorts. "I'll go take a real shower."

"I think I'll go back to my room as well," Wooseok adds before Jinhyuk disappears in the bathroom.

"You can stay if you want to," the other says.

"I'm good," Wooseok forces a smile. "I have to check a couple of things with my friends anyway... before we leave tomorrow."

"Sure," Jinhyuk doesn't wait to see him off but instead closes the door of the bathroom. Wooseok hears the water from the shower turn on as he gathers his clothes and belongings and sneaks out before Jinhyuk comes back to the room.

When he returns to the suite, he finds his friends playing cards in the lounge area. They look up at him in surprise.

"Well, hello," Sooil exclaims with a piece of liquorice hanging out of his mouth. "Where's Mr. Loverboy?"

Wooseok just shoots him a look that he hopes tells his friends that he does not - under any circumstances - want to talk about it right now. He knows, however, that even if his looks could speak, his friends would still ignore their messages and start asking questions anyway, so he takes a sharp left turn and walks into his room.

"Uh-oh," he hears Minsoo say.

"Trouble in paradise," Changhyun adds.

Less than five seconds after he closes the door behind himself, it springs open again and all three of his friends barge in to sit on his bed.

"What happened?" Minsoo asks with audible concern in his voice.

"Did you have a fight with Jinhyuk?" Sooil follows up.

Wooseok throws the things that he's been holding that he took with him from Jinhyuk's room in a corner. He then grabs a towel and, without a word, walks towards his and Minsoo's en suite bathroom to take a shower as well.

"Alright," Changhyun calls after him. "You'll tell us later. We can wait. We're just your best friends, whatever."

And they do wait. When Wooseok returns from his shower, he finds them still on his bed, still playing cards, still staring at him in concern.

"Stop looking at me like that," he says in annoyance. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Minsoo argues.

"You look the very opposite of fine," Changhyun elaborates.

"It's nothing," Wooseok brushes it off with a hand. "I didn't sleep much and Jinhyuk and I had a little disagreement. It's all good, I think I just need a nap."

"No, my friend," Sooil says. "What you need is the opposite of a nap. You need an adventure!"

"Wasn't this weekend the adventure?" Wooseok asks hopefully.

"Nah-ah," Sooil shakes his head vehemently and Wooseok watches the liquorice fall out of his mouth onto the floor. "We didn't even do anything!"

"Yeah, you found a cutie and spent the whole weekend making out with him in his room," Changhyun adds. "While most certainly a great way to spend a weekend, I would argue there is not much of an adventure in there, now is it?"

"Guys," Minsoo's voice sounds much more serious than the others'. "I think what he needs right now is to talk. Do you want to tell us what happened?"

"Bullshit," Sooil shouts. "He doesn't want to talk, clearly. Do you even know him at all?"

"I'm his best friend," Minsoo calls out.

"Then you know that it's useless to try and get something out of him when he looks like this," Sooil points at Wooseok. "He's a sulker. He won't talk until he's done sulking but not today! Not on my watch! We're going bungee-jumping!"

"Why the fuck does everyone here want to bungee-jump?" Woosoek exclaims.

"Because they've put up a bungee-jumping thingy right down at the beach," Changhyun explains. "Just a 10-minute walk from here. Seriously, you haven't been out at all?"

"You need this," Sooil deadpans.

"He doesn't need it," Minsoo retorts then turns around to look at Wooseok. "Wooseok, you don't need to do anything crazy like that, they're just being stupid as always. If you need to talk-"

"I'll do it," Wooseok cuts him off.

"What?" His friends call out in unison.

"Seriously?" Sooil gets up from the bed and puts both of his hands on either side of Wooseok's arms. "I honestly didn't think it would work, I just thought the more ridiculous things I suggest the faster you'll open up to us but hey, this is much better!"

"Yes," Changhyun screams. "And it's also super safe! Like, even if the rope snaps, you'd just fall into the water anyway."

"Oh my god, Changhyun, don't ruin this for us!"

"You really don't have to do it, Wooseok," Minsoo throws in.

"But I want to," Wooseok hopes he sounds more confident than he feels. "I never do anything like this. Maybe it's time to try something scary. Something out of my comfort zone."

He doesn't really know why bungee-jumping sounds like the thing to do to get his mind off of Jinhyuk. He doesn't know why this is the way he hopes to release the weird sensation that has been squeezing around his chest since the moment he left Jinhyuk's room. But for some reason, bungee-jumping feels like the right thing to do and he also feels like he owes his friends at least one crazy adventure before they leave and he buries himself in work again. Who knows when they'd manage to get all together again.

"Can we go, like, now?" He asks nervously. "Before I change my mind."

"Yes," Sooil exclaims. "Pack up, boys! Put on your sunscreen, don't wear flipflops and let's get out of here!"

Changhyun woos then gets up on the bed and starts to twerk to no music at all. Minsoo just stares at Wooseok, probably trying to figure out if he should just go with it or try to change his mind. Apparently, he decides to do the former and also gets up to find a pair of sneakers and his sunglasses.

Wooseok puts on some clothes. He decides there is no point to dry or style his hair just to jump off of somewhere and potentially throw up all over himself. So, he just grabs his wallet and a pair of sunglasses and they head out to the beach.

His friends were right. About a 10-minute walk in the opposite direction of where he went to his dinner date with Jinhyuk the other day, there is a crane-like structure off of where he can see people bungee-jump in the distance. He already felt nervous just talking about it in the hotel room but now that he's standing right in front of it, Wooseok is not so sure anymore that he's ready to go through with it.

He doesn't say anything, though. And before he even knows it, his friends - mainly Sooil - drag him up and onto the structure. When he looks down, he's right above the water but quite close to the shore which makes Changhyun absolutely wrong. If the cord were to snap, he would most definitely crash onto the floor and die.

It's about 60 meters high up in the air and Wooseok already feels like there is no way he is not going shit himself jumping off of this thing but he doesn't back out. Not until Changhyun decides to go first and he watches his friend just disappear and fall down. He can't even look down but he can hear that idiot scream and laugh and that is enough proof that Changhyun survived his jump.

"So, how many people have died doing this?" Wooseok asks the man who starts attaching the equipment around his stomach.

"Here?" The man laughs. "Nobody ever died here."

"But how safe is this..." Wooseok cringes. "Sport, in general?"

"Don't worry, buddy," the man reassures him. "You're safe here. The chances of you dying in a bungee-jump are 1 in 500'000, you're more likely to get killed in a car crash."

"Those are great odds," Sooil exclaims. "Nothing is going to happen. The biggest risk that you're exposed to up here is the risk of having fun!"

"I don't know, Sooil," Wooseok says shakily. "It looks much scarier from up here."

"Didn't you want to do something scary? Something out of your comfort zone?"

"Yes, I guess," Wooseok's voice suddenly becomes very thin. "Okay, I can do this."

"Of course, you can," Sooil pats his shoulder from behind. "You can do anything you want, you're Kim fucking Wooseok! A great friend! A CEO! A philanthropist! An exotic beauty!"

"Alright, I'll just jump so I can get away from you," the smaller male rolls his eyes as his friend continues to hype him up 60 meters up in the air.

Before he can even process what is happening, the man he talked to just seconds ago suddenly pushes him to the front of the crane and starts counting down from five. He can only faintly hear Sooil and Minsoo counting with him and then suddenly, "Three, two, ONE!"

He jumps.

The free fall does not feel fun. It does not feel like freedom. It's horrible. Wooseok hates it. All those people who tell you that doing something like this would feel awesome are adrenaline junkies. That's it. That's his conclusion.

Because he does feel the adrenaline. But he also feels the fear. The absolute terror of just falling down. His heart is racing but then again, that's literally how it has been feeling this entire weekend. In a split second, he sees all the events of the past two days flash before his eyes. Almost all of it is Jinhyuk.

How can he be falling into an abyss, potentially into death and still thinking of Jinhyuk. Nothing makes sense and suddenly, just before he thinks he's about to crash, the cord swings back. He's slightly pulled up again then he falls a little again. Up and down just like that until he stops falling altogether and just dangles off of the crane, feeling absolutely miserable and ready to be detached from the apparatus around his middle.

The crane turns a little to the side and swings Wooseok with it until another man grabs him and pulls him onto a heightened surface right at the beach. He gets detached from the cord and shakily walks a bit further up the beach just to sit down on the sand and try to gather himself again.

He did it. He bungee-jumped. It was not fun and he doesn't want to do it ever again. But he doesn't regret it, weirdly enough. Not because he thinks the experience of falling down from a 60 meters tall crane added anything to the quality of his life but because in the free fall, he realised something he didn't want to admit to himself. If he hadn't bungee-jumped maybe he wouldn't have come to this realisation until it was way too late and nothing could be done.

"Wooseok," Changhyun's voice suddenly sounds super loud next to him. "You did it!"

"I know," Wooseok retorts.

"I'm so proud," Changhyun hugs him and swings them back and forth a little. In the background, he can hear Sooil shouting. He'd just jumped as well and is being pulled onto the beach. That means there's only Minsoo up there.

Wooseok isn't worried about Minsoo at all. He knows his best friend will probably bungee-jump and not even make a sound, then walk up to them as if nothing even happened. But Wooseok won't be there to greet him, he won't even be there to hear Sooils praise.

"Changhyun," he squishes his friend's face with both of his hands. "Tell Minsoo and Sooil that I'm really sorry but I have to go. I'll make it up to you guys when we're back in Seoul, you can all get a whole year of free massages on me or something. I'll even go clubbing with you but I have to go now."

"I understand," Changhyun says. "But are you coming back to the room later?"

"I don't know," Wooseok answers truthfully. "Depends on how it goes. Otherwise, I'll see you guys tomorrow when I come to wake you all up, okay?"

"Okay," Changhyun laughs. "Go get him, tiger!"

Wooseok plants a very wet kiss on Changhyun's left cheek and his friend responds with a disgusted face.

It takes a good two minutes for Jinhyuk to open the door to his hotel room after Wooseok knocks.

"Wooseok," the taller male says in a surprised voice.

"010 717 6552," Wooseok quickly recites.

"What?" Jinhyuk furrows his eyebrows and looks at him in confusion.

"010 717 6552," Wooseok repeats slightly out of breath. "That's my number. You wanted to text me after Australia, remember?"

"I do remember but-" Wooseok interrupts him, "So, text me. Call me, spam me, do whatever you want with it but just promise that you will come back and I'll wait."

Jinhyuk doesn't say anything for a couple of seconds that feel like an eternity. He just stares at Wooseok with his mouth slightly agape. Then without a word, he grabs the smaller man and pulls him into the room and into his embrace. They kiss, much more passionately. With much more meaning behind every brush of their lips against each other.

Wooseok feels good. Now this feels good. This is fun. This is the right kind of adrenaline rush for him. He almost doesn't want to ever stop kissing Jinhyuk again but he does feel the need to separate their lips for a second, so he can say one more thing, "I bungee-jumped."

"What?" Jinhyuk exhales a laugh.

"I bungee-jumped."

"When?"

"After I left here today," Wooseok elaborates.

"You were only gone for like an hour and a half," Jinhyuk argues in disbelief.

"And that's apparently all the time it takes for my friends to make me climb up a crane and jump off of it again."

Jinhyuk laughs heartily this time. "A great bunch of friends you have there," he says. "And? How was it?"

"Absolutely horrible," Wooseok shakes his head. "I hated it."

"I guess your idea of fun still wins," Jinhyuk says with a chuckle before he pulls Wooseok flush against himself again and kisses him a little deeper.

Jinhyuk's kisses guide them towards his bed but Wooseok is not completely done yet, "Wait," he nudges Jinhyuk away from himself and pushes him to sit down on the bed while Wooseok stands in front of him.

"When I was falling down there," Wooseok starts. "It suddenly hit me. I wasn't scared of the crash, I was scared of the fall."

Jinhyuk looks at him with narrowed eyes and reaches out to at least hold Wooseok's hand if he can't kiss him just yet.

"I mean, while I was falling, it didn't really matter anymore. If I crash, I crash. I wouldn't know anything about it. Sure, it would be painful but there was nothing I could do about it at that moment, I was already falling. It's the fall that was scary. That sinking emotion in my gut, the possibility of it ending badly, the unknown. That's the scary part."

"Now you know," Jinhyuk concludes.

"Wait, I'm trying to make a point," Wooseok elaborates. "It was that moment just before I jumped, just before I really fell while I was already leaning into it. That was the moment I could have still done something, I could have held onto the rail or stepped back or who knows what but once I fell it was easy. I still hated it but it was easy. It was just not my idea of fun."

Jinhyuk is still looking at him a little dumbfounded. "I'm afraid, I'm not seeing your point."

"That's because you won't let me finish," Wooseok says with a little poke to the tip of Jinhyuk's nose. "Anyway, so I did it but it was not my idea of fun. You, however... this, us, the way we... fit. This is fun. Kissing you is fun. Talking to you is fun. Sleeping with you is fun. Even just watching you eat is very very fun, Jinhyuk. But when I was standing at the edge of falling for you, I got scared and I pulled back. I held onto the rail. I took a step away. But how will I know if you're my idea of fun if I don't just let myself fall for you? If I don't just jump, how will I know if it won't end in a crush and I'll happily swing in the air; free fall, adrenaline, freedom and all? I can't possibly know if we'll crash. You know, the odds are 1 in 500'000 that you could get killed in a bungee-jump. I don't know the statistics but I think there's a much higher chance for me to have my heart broken if I let myself fall for someone. But even though I don't really know you for that long, I kinda feel that it's going to be fine if it's you. I think I can feel safe falling for you."

When he finishes, Jinhyuk doesn't say anything at all but just looks up at Wooseok with the softest smile and sparkling eyes.

"You can talk now," Wooseok concludes and moves a step closer to Jinhyuk on the bed, so he is now standing between the other's legs with his hands on his shoulders.

"I don't really have anything to say," Jinhyuk softly says. "I promise I'll be back."

"Then I'll wait," Wooseok feels happy - really happy - when he leans down and lets himself slide onto Jinhyuk's lap to kiss him senseless again. It feels good. He's not scared of Jinhyuk's departure anymore. He just knows they'll be back together again. Not very soon but soon enough. He can wait.

It's crazy that Jinhyuk had to travel all over Europe just to find what he's been looking for right at home from where he left. It's even crazier that Wooseok will one day forget that he ever bungee-jumped in his life but he won't forget that moment when this one handsome stranger pulled out a chair and sat down right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> I really really appreciate it :) your comments make me happy to come back with new stories whenever I feel that spark of inspiration!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> feel free to let me know what you think of it in the comments!
> 
> <33


End file.
